


Bury Me Down

by Garrdengnome (Seafoampeach)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cause I have a part 2 in mind, Dont know if Ill get around to it, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, gangster au, maybe a two shot, mention of pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoampeach/pseuds/Garrdengnome
Summary: Connor and Gavins relationship has always been a bit rocky, what with Gavins family ties and Connors job getting in the way. Some things just never change.Warning for pedophilia mention and character death.





	Bury Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one shot for the Convin big bang! This is the first time I put a deadline on myself to see if I could do it and here's what came of that practice :D
> 
> Awesome art was done by sharysisnhmoonshadow on tumblr, check them out!  
https://sharysisnhmoonshadow.tumblr.com/post/188204705613/bury-me-down-garrdengnome-detroit-become

Three things struck Gavin as odd by the time he was shoved down to the ground and cuffed that day. 

He’d first noticed it in the car. He had his window rolled down to let in the last of the summer breeze, his arm hung lazily out the window, and Connor sat in the passenger seat next to him. It couldn’t have felt like a more perfect day, even if they had been sitting at a red light for what felt like ages. He just wanted to take a right but the guy in front of him just had to go straight. It was wearing down his thin patience. 

“Damnit.” He groaned, “We coulda been home by now.” 

He rolled his head to the side to look at Connor when he said nothing in response, a little surprised he didn't have some remark. Usually he was all over Gavins impatience and they would pass the time lightly bickering about it until they no longer had to wait. Sometimes, Gavin wasn't even that impatient. He just wanted to hear Connors voice. But right now he seemed distracted. That was the best way Gavin could describe how he was looking out the window with his chin resting on his hand. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

He reached over to place a hand on his leg and it didn't escape his notice how he ever so slightly stiffened his shoulders but tried not to let it show. Connor picked his head up and gave him the softest smile and a little nod. 

“Yea, yea, just waiting.” He said and placed his hand on top of Gavins. 

He would’ve questioned him more on it but the light did eventually turn green and he had to pull his hand away to take a right into the Walmart parking lot. They just had to quickly pick up milk and Gavin thought it would be easier if they stopped on their way home from their weekend long hunting trip. They often went camping and Gavin wouldn't shut up about how much he wanted to take Connor hunting once he bought him a rifle. Connor was indifferent but eventually indulged him for a weekend. 

After he’d pulled into a parking space he moved to get out and assumed Connor would follow. But the other man gave no sign of moving. 

Gavin sat with one foot out of the vehicle. 

“You comin or what?” 

“Hm?” Connor looked up at him and Gavin knew now he should’ve seen something in those warm brown eyes to give him away. But how could he? He was always so lost in their innocence. “Its okay, I’ll wait here.”

Gavin frowned, “You sure? It's just a quick in and out.” 

“Then I won't be waiting here long will I?” 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. Connor was usually the more insistent that the two of them do everything together, but he shrugged it off. This wouldn't be the first time he’d suddenly gone cold but it was always a bit of a shock to the system. 

He leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Suit yourself.” 

He had a sinking feeling as he walked the aisles all the way to the back where they kept the dairy. Something was definitely wrong, and it had been since they’d left his mother's place. He had assumed it was just Connors rocky relationship with his mother. Amanda Stern wasn't exactly the warmest mother Gavin had ever encountered, but the tension lingered even after they’d left and for the life of him he couldn't imagine what else it could be. 

If this was about his fucking cousin again he’d..well, he didn't know what he’d do, but he was so sick of hearing it his stomach was in knots. What if that was it? He fucking knew the conversation was going to come up again soon anyways. 

In the time it took him to get the milk and then to the checkout line he’d gotten himself convinced that’s what Connor was pissed about, again. 

He understood that he was a practicing lawyer and that associating himself with the Kamski family in any way, even just the estranged family, was a bad look for him. But Gavin was trying his best to make it right. It’s one of the few reasons he bit the bullet and enrolled in the police academy. He didn't have a lot of oppertunities where he grew up, but that was one sure as fuck way to make himself into someone Connor could be proud of. Someone Amanda wouldn't sneer at every time he came for dinner. They could take that fucker Elijah down together. 

At least that's what he promised Connor the last time they had this discussion and it seemed to douse the flames for the time being. 

But as he walked out the door he was certain this could very well be the last time they fight about this. Every time Connor grew distant it occurred to him that at any time he could just walk out the door and the last good thing he had would be gone. As the doors slid open he was determined to fight to keep what they had, but his relationship with his cousin was one thing that couldn’t just dissolve overnight, and as those doors slid open it came to his attention that he may never even get the chance. 

He looked down the road. Two police cars were parked outside each exit. 

“Gavin Reed.” One of them approached as he stopped dead on the sidewalk, “Please put the milk down and place your hands-” 

Gavin booked it before the officer could even finish. The jug of milk hit the pavement and splattered all over the ground. In the end all running got him was bruises when he was tackled to the ground in less than thirty seconds. He was never a fast runner and in retrospect he knew it was futile, but when cornered his mind went blank. If there was any way of getting out of this he figured it was by sprinting down the parking lot towards his car to try and make a getaway. But there wasn't really any way of getting out of this. 

They had him in handcuffs in minutes. His ears were ringing from how quick his pulse was racing but he was pretty sure they were telling him he was being put under arrest and why. It didn't really matter why. He knew the real reasoning behind this. 

Elijah Kamski suspected a rat amongst his ranks and had for some time. The bastard must've pinned it on him in the end. Damnit, his story just hadn't been good enough, he supposed. 

As he was yanked to his feet by the back of his shirt he looked up. Shit, he should've kept his eyes down because as soon as his met Connors guilt tightened around his throat. Connor stood by the car, just watching him, his arm casually slung over the open door. He should've known just by his posture. 

They had him in a holding cell for hours. He had about twenty four to forty eight to be bailed out but no matter how hard he tried Connor never picked up. He called the same number every fifteen minutes until he finally gave up and lay back down on the hard wooden bench. He knew then that it was useless but he still clung to a little bit of hope that Connor would call back as if he could even call the phone in a holding cell. 

He should've known then, when Connor never answered. He should've known when he never came to bail him out. He should've, but he was still under the impression that Connor would never intentionally leave him. That he would just disappear when he needed him most.

Now though he knew. He didn't know Connor as well as he’d thought. 

  


23:48pm

One hour and twelve minutes until the bounty on

Connor Stern

Is in effect

  


“They’ll know you killed Kamski.” Gavin wasn't exactly the last person Connor expected to point a gun at him, but it surprised him nonetheless to be staring down the barrel at the one man he’d once pledged his life to. He’d done this for them, he had to keep reminding himself of that. No matter the consequences, he’d done this for them. 

  


_ Connor wrinkles his nose as he kicks open the door to the roof of the abandoned apartment building but can’t help the little curl of his lips as he steps back out into the open air. He can't help but think that they’ll know, but he has no other choice. He barely feels the chill run through his flesh when the breeze passes through his open coat. He has one shot at this. One shot that would either change the game or forfeit his life.  _

_ When he walked to the edge of the roof he kneels immediately, his shoulder pressed up against the ventilation system, to keep out of sight of any prying eyes, and places down a black leather case. With a click each buckle opens and he pulls out a very carefully placed Austrian Steyr SSG 04 sniper rifle, highly accurate. Perfect for what he needs.  _

_ He pulls out the magazine and slides it into place before flicking up the handle to unlock the bolt and pull it out to push it back in and lock it down. With a loaded gun, now all he had to do was wait. Which would be much easier if he couldn't see his breath dissipating into the night air or if he could still feel the tips of his fingers. The brief thought of closing his jacket occurred to him just before he crouches into position but by then it's too late. He can see, just through the scope, the very edge of a human outline in the building just across from him. That's where they were to be meeting, it seems Elijah wasn't one to keep people waiting.  _

_ The outline comes in and out of view of the window and Connor cant get a very good look at them to even confirm that its Kamski. The longer he waits the more sure he gets that figure isn't the drug lord at all. It's not the right height, the build is off, slightly more stocky and his shoulders were wider. He moves his eye up to train the scope on the suspects head so he can see his face. _

_ “Shit..” Connor mutters through gritted teeth as he takes in the messy brown hair, unshaven cheeks, and that telling scar across the bridge of his nose that he can't quite make out but he knows is there all the same to go along with the many others that litter the man's skin. He just watches as Gavin checks out the window for the third time in a row and his finger falls to hover over the trigger. He could do it, he knows. He could end it all, nice and clean, not have to risk his entire career for a messy ex boyfriend. But he knows no matter what justification he has he’ll never pull the trigger.  _

  


23:49

One hour and eleven minutes until the bounty on

Connor Stern

Is in effect

  


Not even now as Gavin held a gun to him. His fingers twitched towards the weapon at his hip but he doesn't go for it. He had to make him understand. 

“Hands up.” Gavin snarls at him, “Back up.” 

Connor did as he was told and he feet his back pressed up against the concrete wall. The building had clearly been abandoned for a long time, much like the rest of this neighborhood. He glanced to the side and sprawled out behind him the word CYBERLIFE is spray painted in black. The letters looped with evidence of an unsteady hand as if it was written in haste. 

He always knew Kamski had an ego. In fact the whole city knew it. He practically flaunted it on every building he owned, his company logo was etched on every wall that marked his “territory” in Detroit. It was the most flagrant display of power Connor had ever seen but no one could actually pin him in connection to the graffiti. Random scribblings of graffiti artists didn't hold any substantial evidence.   
The same kind of ego was written all over his personal estate as well, though instead of garish graffiti it was imbued in the modern architecture of the building. Connor remembered when he first went to the property. It was only days after Gavins arrest and he couldn't help the frown that curled the corners of his mouth when he saw the front door. It was four big glass panels, two of which being the door itself, that went along the front side of the house and he could see straight into the foyer. Right next to the door was a fountain made in the pentagonal shape of the cyberlife logo, as was the doors handle though made with a bit more flourish. Lines interconnected the pentagons points, but it was a lousy attempt to try and make it less obvious it was a reference to his multi billion dollar company. 

He hadn't even bothered to ring the doorbell. Kamski would be waiting for him whether he came or not. His shoes clicked against the black tile linoleum as he made his way down the hallway to the spiral staircase and his stomach rolled at how familiar he’d become with the billionaire's house by now. 

The lounge was situated just at the top of the stairs and Connor was greeted by his brother Richard sitting in the middle of a long couch, his hands placed neatly in his lap and his back straight as a board. He’d always been a bit stiff, but the way he sat like he was a statue set off warning bells in Connors mind. 

“That was awfully close don't you think?” 

Kamski’s voice floated into the room as one of the automatic doors slid open and closed after he stepped through. It wasn't uncommon for the man not to get very dressed up when meeting in his own home, but Connor had expected at least a slight modicum of decency other than just a black robe. He held a bottle of amber liquid in one hand and two empty glasses in the other that he set on the coffee table between the two couches. His eyes darted to Connor as the silence drew on. 

“Alright.” Kamski took a seat on the couch next to Richard and his brothers shoulders tensed. “Sit.” 

He really just wanted to grab his brother by the sleeve and get the hell out of here but instead he did as he was told and made his way over to the couch to take a seat opposite the two. He forced himself to pull his eyes away from his brother who refused to look anywhere but the coffee table. 

“I guess I'll just talk then.” Kamski sighed, “To put it simply, you entered our agreement under false pretenses.” The mobster leaned forward and poured himself a glass of whatever alcohol he’d brought into the room. Connor couldn't see a label and he didn't want to spend the time on a trivial task like that when a man like Kamski was sitting across from him. He didn't dare look away from the mobster. After an accusation like that his mind was reeling. Did he know he’d been the rat? How could he? If he did, he wouldn't have gone along and gotten Gavin arrested. Kamski wouldn't bother with the trouble. He didn't know what to say, or how the hell he’d even known. 

“I-” Connor tried to start but Kamski interrupted him. 

“Don't waste the breath, I don't need to hear whatever half assed excuse you concocted on the way here. I just wanted to know what your plan was, after you threw my cousin under the bus like that. It was cold really that you’d give him up so easily. He thought very highly of you y’know. Did you really think that would work?”

Connor really didn't like the way Kamski started to smile as he leaned back against the couch. He had to grip his pants to keep his hands steady as they balled into fists. His heart started to beat faster and panic settled into his stomach when Kamski reached out to play with Richards hair. His brother just barely flinched but Connor noticed how he forced his expression back to normal. Connor hadn't seen him that afraid of someone in years. Not since they were children. 

“Did you really think you could just frame some of my dearest family and I’d let you walk out of here with your brother? You put mine away, but you get to keep yours?” 

Kamskis voice was so smooth it didn't raise at all, but Connor still got the feeling he was trying his very best not to yell. That smooth tone was merely a facade. 

Still, Connor had no answers. 

“No,” Kamski continued, “I wanted you to come here because I know now how idiotic it was to trust the both of you.” His grip on Richards hair tightened hard enough that, though his brother was clearly trying, he couldn't help but wince. Richards hands remained in his lap, frozen.

Connor scowled, “I did what you wanted. I made up for it didn't I?”

“What, because you gave up the man you love?” His tone was snide, mocking, “I gave you the choice of either of their lives, but you didn't actually think I’d make you choose did you? I don't have to uphold my end if you never upheld yours.” 

Kamskis tight lipped grin is unsettlingly forced.

“It's only fair, don't you think?” 

Richard let out a pained yelp as he was yanked by his hair closer to the mobster and used his other hand to reach into the inside pocket of his white jacket. Connor wanted so badly to leap over the table and strangle the man for even thinking of touching his little brother but he kept his composure. His eyes darted to every available exit, but it's not like he could simply run out of here. There was nowhere he could hide that he wouldnt be found within a few days. He shrunk like a caged animal when he pulled a pistol out of the jacket pocket but instead of pointing it at Connor he placed it against Richards temple. Both siblings visibly tensed.

“It's only fair that I get to keep the collateral for the damage you've done, right?” He pulled back the hammer and took a very deep audible breath. Connor saw his finger slip down to rest on the trigger and he can't help himself. 

“Wait!” He blurted out and stood before he really had time to think about it. He was running out of time, he couldn't just let Kamski kill his brother to save his own life. He wouldn't stoop as low as some of the others in his current position. He looked down at Kamski and tried to keep his expression neutral despite his rising panic. “I’m the one who betrayed you. He had nothing to do with this, don’t..don't kill him. Please.” 

Connor wasn't one to bed, but if that's what this psycho wanted to hear he’d do it and it seemed to work. Kamski looked to Richard than back to Connor and he smiled, with a little teeth this time. 

“You know what,” He pulled the gun away from Richards temple and stood to match his height, “It wouldn't be a fitting punishment if I killed him.”

This time Richard couldn't hold back a cry of pain as he was pulled by his hair off the couch and thrown onto his knees on the floor. His stomach hit the coffee table and he bent over, his hands braced on the laquered wood. He didn't dare move a muscle he wasn't explicitly allowed to, even as the man let go of him. 

“Kill me instead.” Connor said without hesitation.

Kamski raised an eyebrow, “That's the ploy you're going with?” He tilted his head, his smile fading to be replaced by a slight frown. He rounded the coffee table and placed a hand on his shoulder. His grip was like a vice, rooting him in place.

“Sacrificing yourself to save your little brother? I admire that, very noble. To think you care so much to save his life..but you were so careless to throw it away in the first place. I’ll kill you for that, but it won't be with a simple bullet.”

Connors stomach flipped. His mind raced with a thousand things he knew Kamski to be capable of. He didn't get his reputation for nothing. To the public he was smart, sophisticated, clean cut kind of guy, but he knew just how much Kamski got his hands dirty. He always talked about how fascinating humans were on the brink of death and willing to do anything. It was sickening how he boiled down the shit he did to “simple psychological experimentation.” 

“So let's put it to the test.” Kamski said with a bit too much enthusiasm for what he was insinuating. He handed him the gun. Or, more like forced him to take it. He wrapped his hand around Connors on the grip and his trigger finger rested just over his. 

“How much do you really care?” 

Kamski forced Connors hand to point the gun at his brothers head, right between his eyes. He’d never forget the look he’d given him. Those big blue eyes looking up at him, scared to death, practically pleading him to fight this, to try harder. He always needed to try harder in Richards eyes. He was too soft, too kind, too easily manipulated. 

Connor knew there was nothing he could conceivably do here. There was no ending to this scenario where they both made it out alive. He could feel the pressure of Kamski’s finger over his own applying a pressure he tried to hard to resist. He wanted to fight back but the truth of it was he’d never killed anyone before. Kamski would know all his moves far before he did. He was dangling a sense of choice in front of his face but it was nothing more than an illusion. There were so many thoughts going through his head as he scanned his minimal options, but it was too little too late. 

He would never forget that pleading look of terror right before the light faded from his brothers eyes. 

It was similar to the one Gavin had right now, though for entirely different reasons. 

  


23:52

One hour and eight minutes until the bounty on 

Connor Stern

Is in effect

  


“How long were you his bitch?” Gavins voices pulled him out of his own head.

Connors nose wrinkled at the very idea. “What does it matter? What do you plan to do? Citizens arrest? You're not an officer Gavin.” He deflected. It was a pathetic attempt to rile him up, to forget all of this, though he didn't deny it. But he would be lying if he said he couldn't see the pain in his face. Even now Gavin was still the same as he remembered him. 

And Gavin still remembered that harsh fact that he’d never be able to escape this. It wasn't the first time someone had so harshly tried to tell him he was nothing but his cousins lackey. 

Gavin never had any illusions of what he was, but that still hadn't stopped him from trying to make it through the police academy. He’d joined under the notion that he could be helpful to Kamski from the inside, but really he just wanted to take the motherfucker down. He never got the chance to do either before they managed to pin some petty bullshit on him and slap him behind bars. The whole thing reeked of his cousins involvement but he couldn't understand why in the world he’d wanted him out of the way. He’d never done anything to suggest his disloyalty, not directly to his face anyways. But it would drive him insane if he continued to dwell on the many shitty events that led him to sitting in that uncomfortable wooden chair in that incredibly stuffy office that day.

His eyes scanned over the desk in front of him, the nameplate reading Cpt Fowler placed right in the middle. But he already knew that, it was also written on the door. He was the guy who ordered him to come in for this bullshit and because he had nothing better going for him he actually agreed to come. 

He shifted in his seat and pulled his suit jacket tighter around himself so it didn't look like it hung off his shoulders as much as it actually did. It was the only one he’d ever worn and it was given to him to borrow. Needless to say it was tailored for a bigger man. He rubbed his palms on his pants to try and calm the growing pit of nerves in his stomach. He didn't belong in a place like this, and if the wrong person saw him this would be his last few days. 

As soon as he heard the doorknob click he was on his feet to address the man walking into the room. Or two. Gavin didn't immediately recognize the scruffy homeless looking man who followed in after the Captain. 

“Sit, this isn't that formal.” Fowler said. He took a seat behind the desk and the older greying man leaned against a filing cabinet. “This is police Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I asked him to be here since he’s the head of this investigation.” Gavin ducked his head in a slight nod as he sat but it didn't escape his notice how the Lieutenant glared at him. He remembered that name, but he certainly has not aged well. 

“Do you know what it is I’m asking of you?” 

Gavin could still feel Andersons intense glare on him even after he broke eye contact to look at the Captain. 

“Uhm..I think so? You want me to bag my shithead cousin.”

“Oh so you can read?” Anderson pushed off the filing cabinet to take a step closer but he didn't come around from behind the desk. Gavin narrowed his eyes. He’d gotten a fucking letter in prison that described exactly what they wanted him to do but he wasn't so sure he agreed with it just yet. He wasn't exactly cut out for undercover work. 

“If that deductions what twenty years of police work looks like Im glad I dropped the academy.”

“Don't flatter yourself asshole. Youve got a string of assaults and robberies following you around like a fucking disease. First your father, then your uncle. How is he by the way?”

“Fine, the fuck do you care.”

“Really? Was that before or after we fished him out of the river not two months ago.”

“Alright well you mean the dead one or the one that dicks down little boys down on St. Aubin cause he's still goin strong no thanks to you.” 

Anderson looked about ready to deck him and honestly Gavin wouldn't blame him. He was just purposefully riling him up now. He still remembered just how easy it was to get under the now Lieutenants skin. 

“We couldn't prove that.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Looks like theres a lotta things you guys cant fucking prove.” he huffed, “Why do you think you need me now?” 

“Listen motherfucker-”

The lieutenant leaned in further and placed his hands on the arm of the chair but Gavin just turned his attention back to Fowler. 

“With all do respect Captain whaddyou need me for?”

Fowler waved off the Lieutenant who knew better than to keep antagonizing him and backed off again to lean against the desk. Fowler leaned forward, the both of them giving him a scrutinizing look. 

“Do you want to be a cop? Or do you just wanna look like one? Because a lot of guys here, they just like to look the part. Makes them feel like they're on TV. Here, in this department in particular, we deal in pretenses mainly. But the last thing we want is you deceiving yourself. So we need to get one thing clear. You're not a cop.”

“And you never fucking will be.” The lieutenant had the grace to add. 

“That aside,” The Captain continued, “given your relationship with the suspect, we’re offering a cash bonus, to compensate. You’ve already gone to prison, served your time, you’ll likely be able to get back in no problem, your track record proves you're pretty good at picking fights.”

“The fuck makes you think I wanna get close to my family again? We all know Kamskis fuckin dirty. “

“Yea? No fuckin way? What a regular fuckin genius we got here, shame you dropped the academy.”

“Guess I didn't wanna hang around a buncha morons who couldn't even bag a petty thief until someone stepped forward.” He said with a smug smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Hank Anderson had been in charge of the entire Kamski case and for a while Gavin had been jerking him around until he was eventually ratted out. Still though, it gnawed at the Lieutenant that he’d only gotten him on petty robberies and assault charges. To him the stack of ten years wasnt enough for a piece of shit like Gavin. It was still painfully obvious he held on to that fucking grudge.

“Hank,” Fowler leans forward a little and Anderson pushes off the desk, scowling, to stand back behind the Captain's chair. 

“You can go undercover for us, we’ll pay cash, and you’ll get out on good behavior. Or, you can go back to finish your time. The choice is yours.”

But was it really? Did he ever really have a choice? Or was it just the knots in a long string of fuck ups that brought him here to this dismal office building in the middle of the day no less, where anyone could see. Fucking idiots.

“And if I say yes? Who’s to say you're not just gonna throw me right back when this is over?” 

“Trust us Reed, you’re not the one we’re after.”

He was much less important. That fact should've stung a bit more than it did, but by now he was used to Kamski always being the “better” of the two of them and he supposed he didn't exactly want to be one of the FBIs most wanted suspects. It was nothing more than a handshake that sealed the deal, and just like Fowler said, all it took was punching one of Kamski’s “associates” that got him back on track with his dirtbag cousin.

It didn't take long for the follow up. Gavin was sitting at a bar nursing a hangover with yet more alcohol when Elijah decided to grace the dimly lit dump with his presence. Any talking that was being done by any other patrons ceased for a moment before resuming at a much lower volume. People around here got the idea. There was no telling what information Kamski might be able to hold over someone so it was best not to let him in on anything at all if it could be helped. 

He slid up onto a seat beside Gavin but didn't bother to look at him. If anyone were to look over they would seem like uncomfortable strangers forced to sit next to each other. 

“You may have already met my associate, Rupert.” He started. How could Gavin forget that no nonsense tone. It grated on his ears like nails on a chalkboard and he wanted to punch that smug smirk off his face like he’d done to poor Rupert.

Gavin scowled into his glass, his glance to the man sitting in a far corner is only brief. He tries to keep the smirk off his face at the colorful bruise on his jaw going up his cheek. Bastard had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Gavin mistook him for that little bitch Connor at first glance.

“Is that his real name?” He asks, sounding disinterested, though he knew it couldn't be. That would only make it harder to nail him down if he didn't know who he was. 

“No.” Kamski all but laughed and ordered himself a negroni. 

Gavin didn't press it, he had to play this cool. He wasn't even sure if Kamski believed his cover story just yet. 

“It's good to see you're out.” Elijah started before the silence between them could stretch on, “I’m sorry about aunt Jackie.”

Gavin stiffened at the mention of his mother. He’d gotten the news while he was in prison and though it never hit particularly hard, hearing her name roll off his tongue was enough to make his blood boil.

“The funeral was..fitting.”

“You went?”

“On your behalf, since you seemed to be preoccupied.”

Gavin couldn't hide the curl of his right hand into a fist. And just who the fuck put him in that cell on a false fucking charge? He had some nerve bringing it up so matter of fact like that. They sat in silence for a drawn out minute that felt like an hour in his head before Kamski stood and took his drink as it was delivered.

“Follow me would you?”

Gavin didn’t get up immediately. How much did he know? How fucked was he if they couldn't talk out in the open like this? 

“And don't make this harder for you and I, we’re not the police, it wasn't a request.”

It didn't matter now, he knew he didn't have a choice. It was either he follow and he gets popped out back, or he follow and find out what Kamski might want to do with him now. Either way didn't seem so pleasant but he forced his legs to move in the direction of his cousin. 

As soon as they stepped into the back room he heard the door shut and turned to see Rupert standing in front of it. Yea, right, like that little bitch was going to stop him from leaving. 

“Search him.” Kamski said simply and before Gavin could even react Rupert shoved him down so his hands were on the pool table. 

He had to hold his tongue when he was patted down. It was just procedure but he never expected to be on this side of it. Kamski just circled the table with the rack to gather up the pool balls and set it before Gavin. 

“Which one of us’ll break first?” He said, picking up a pool cue and handing it over to Gavin. He set his drink on the side of the table. 

“You didn't come out here just to play fucking pool with me.”

“And why shouldn't I? You’re family Gavin and I didn't want to let family drink alone so pathetically. I’m trying to help you save face.” 

Fucking sure, more like protecting your image, Gavin thought, but the moment Ruperts hands were off him he took the cue. Kamski gave him a smile that made his stomach roll. Since when did he act so fucking happy? Or nice in general. 

“Eight ball?” Gavin asked

“To keep it simple. I'd imagine you haven't had a whole lot of practice lately.” The mobster rolled the cue ball in his hand before placing it on the table, “Be my guest.” 

Gavin was a bit hesitant but he rounded the table and took position to make that first shot. 

“I apologize for not being there when you were released.” 

He might as well have said he was going to turn himself in by the way Gavin froze in place. He hadn't expected him to show up, much less seem like he wanted to.He took the first shot instead of answering, the balls breaking apart with a soft crack and spreading across the table.

“I say that,” Kamski continued. He must’ve sensed Gavins hesitation. “In good faith. You're not thinking of going back to the academy are you?” 

“Fuck no.” He huffed and straightened his back, “Like they'd even let me back.”

“Right.” 

Gavin didn't like the way he said that. It was way too matter of fact and there was something there, an ire that seemed to be leaking through his words. He watched as Kamski took a shot at one of the striped balls and banked it off the back. Damn, it really had been a long time. 

“Because if you were thinking that,” Kamski stood up and reached to take a sip of his drink, “We might have a problem..” 

“Elijah..you don't really still think I was the rat do you?” 

“I know, now, that you werent, but I don't make mistakes like that. You know that.” 

When Kamski took a step towards him Gavin instinctively took a step back. He never had any evidence to incriminate Gavin. Sure he hadn't been the most supportive of the company but he never outright said that to the mobsters face. He took another step back. Kamski got a wicked smirk on his face. 

“It's your turn.” He gestured to the table. 

“Stop fucking around why’re you here.”

The mobster simply sighed through his nose, “I was hoping for a nice game but if you really want to get into it.” 

“If you just wanna hear me say it I’ll say it.” 

The smirk slowly faded, “I don't want you to just say. I need you to mean it.” 

“Im not a fucking cop.” Gavin said through gritted teeth. It stung to force that out. He’d never admitted deep he was in this, not out loud at least. 

Kamski nodded, his tongue in his cheek, and moved towards Gavin. When he got close enough he didn't hesitate to strike him across the face with the pool cue used as a baseball bat. He stumbled a bit to catch himself, leaning on a nearby chair, and also get away from his cousin. He wiped away the blood from his nose. The pool cue clattered to the ground now splintered at the halfway point. 

“You're going to have to be a bit more convincing than that.” 

“Im not a FUCKING cop.” Gavin growled out with much more emphasis. His nose was definitely broken again. Why did he always have to go for the face? Hadn't he marked him up enough? 

The mobster clicked his tongue in disapproval and Gavin glanced over to see him pull the gun out of the back of his pants. His heart rate accelerated but he kept his eyes at the floor. Kamski grabbed him by the shoulder of his jacket and yanked him up to look him in the eye. 

“Come on Gavin,” The look in his eyes made Gavins stomach turn and the way he held his name on his tongue made his skin crawl. This wasn't his cousin, not even the one he used to know. This was a man past his breaking point. Out of control. 

“You can do better than that.” 

People would always say that during times of extreme pain the body would just go into shock and nullify it. Gavin realized very quickly that was so very very wrong. The sound of the gun firing hurt his ears almost as much as the bullet did digging into his knee. The pain was searing, he wanted to just collapse on the floor, but that would likely just hurt more. 

“Fuck!” Gavin cursed and the mobster let go of him to let him sink against the chair. His ears were ringing. “Youre fucking crazy!”

“Am I Gavin? Because from my experience it's hard to trust those who’ve studied the law. They all turn out to be rats.”

“Im. not. A fucking. Cop.” He ground out through pained gulps of air. Fuck if he was going to kill him here he better just get it over with. At this point he’d rather he just shot him in the head to end it. He’d been shot in the arm before, but it had never felt like this. 

Kamski stood over him and pulled out a roll of twenties. He pulled off a chunk of them and threw it down on a little table next to the couch. 

“And you never fucking will be.” He tucked the gun back in his pants. “Get your knee fixed.” 

Gavin grunted in response but his cousin was already shooing Rupert out the door and shutting it behind him. He knew he’d have to make the walk of shame out of here. There was no way everyone in the bar hadn't heard that gunshot. It wouldn't phase them, but they would be curious to see who was the unlucky fucker to get on Kamskis bad side this time. At least one person was now wholly convinced he wasnt a fucking cop, he just had to convince everybody else. 

  


23:56 am

One hour and four minutes until the bounty on

Connor Stern

Is in effect.

  


“Yea, and your careers over after this fucking gets out, how long?” Gavin pressed. He chose to mask himself with anger and not think about how that was the third time he’d heard that in mere months. His finger hovering over the trigger of the G43 he carried. He’s too paranoid these days not to keep it on him at all times.

“After the first time they arrested you.” He admitted and seemed to deflate a little, “It's not what it sounds like, Elijah knew I was the leak…” 

There was a short pause before Gavin spoke again, “Whaddyou mean?” 

“I mean..before all of..that. He knew. He knew I was the one going to the police. He offered me a choice. He had my brother and he wanted you out of the picture, I didn't want it to come to any of this.” 

Gavin seemed to freeze, his eyes widened for just a moment. Long enough for Connor to notice before his familiar scowl covered his obvious surprise, “Wait..what?”

Connor opted to stay silent, though it was more telling than anything he has to say. 

“The so this whole time or just--y’know no, Im not even gonna ask cause I already fucking know the damn answer. You motherfucker” He pauses so as not to allow the waver in his voice. He had to collect himself. Had Elijah known the whole time? Of couse he fucking did, who was he kidding. He was never anything more than another pawn to manipulate to his cousin, just like everyone else.

“Did..Are you the one who fucking turned me in?” 

Connor chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he decided how he wanted to answer, but no words are sufficient enough to make someone like Gavin understand. So he settled for a simple

“Yes.” 

Gavins expression didn't change in the slightest when he gave himself up but he does flinch. Connor could see it in his hands and how he lowered the gun ever so slightly only to compose himself. He knew he couldn't make up for this but he’s not going to just let Gavin think he willingly betrayed him. 

“Wait, please, hear me out..” Connor pushed off the wall to take the step forward to which Gavin quickly went on high alert again. He raised the barrel to point right between his eyes.

“I can hear you just fine over there.” 

“I know.” Connor said. He seemed unfazed. He had a very low chance of getting out of this alive. How much time did he have left again? He took another step forward and his arms come down slowly to place a hand on Gavins gun. It takes some strength to get the man to lower it, just a little bit so he can look at him directly. They both knew by now he wasn't going to fire. Connor got as close as he could. He has the barrel pressed into his neck, but at least he can look Gavin in the eye. 

  


00:00

One hour until the bounty on 

Connor Stern

Is in effect

  


“Come with me.” His voice is a gentle plea. He can feel his own pulse against the cold metal but he knows that if Gavin pulled that trigger right now he wouldn't have any regrets. 

“I can explain everything just, please..”

“You realize my life would be forfeit.”

“I know. Its more than I ever deserve to ask from you.” He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, “I found a place in Canada. A woman named Rose. She promised to help.” 

Gavin doesn't respond. He barely even moved while he was talking. Connor hoped that meant he was at least thinking about it. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to come. If he never wanted to see him again after all that he’d done. There was a lot of blood on his hands that would follow him for the rest of his life. He could understand not wanting to be someone like that. Years ago they were in each others position. 

“Meet me by the train station at one.” He said after Gavin refused to give him a yes or a no, or even just end it right here to cash in on the no doubt hefty price on his head. “If you don't show, I understand, but I can't wait around for you to think it over.” 

_ That's when he sees him, Elijah Kamski, and his new second in command Zlatko Andronikov. Connor knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them joined forces. He has to slow his breathing to steady inhales and exhales. He can't let himself get too riled up less he screw this up. He shouldn't even be here right now, he had no right to be here on top of this whole thing being very against the law he’s sworn to protect.  _

_ It doesn't matter, what he’s about to do is certain and no force in the world could shake his conviction. He could free his brothers soul, and free Gavin from this life. It’s only a matter of time before Kamski finds out that Gavins been feeding information to the FBI. That after everything Gavin really was the one to sell him out. He was the last person Kamski trusted and if he ever found out that trust had been betrayed? Gavin would be a dead man walking. Or he could kill him now. Gavin would never have to know what he did. All he had to do was squeeze the trigger. But all Connor would gain was anonymity. He is the only one who could expose him for what he did. But even apart a world without Gavin seems..lifeless.  _

_ He wasn't sure what it was about him. He was crass, rude, and kind of a slob, if living with him for all those years was anything to go by. But there was also something kind of charming about the way he would awkwardly stammer when he couldn't find the right words in his limited vocabulary to express how he felt, or when he would make wholehearted gestures that usually ended in failure, but he clearly tried his hardest none the less to impress him. For a while it pained him to see Gavin put so much effort into their relationship. He was so certain they wouldn't be together for long, and he himself would go back to the department and fill out the necessary paperwork to book him. _

_ Gavin was just a job. But as he is now, it isn't the same. He won't kill him. He refuses. Someone so earnest didn't deserve such an end.  _

_ He trains his eye down the scope and aims directly at Kamski’s head. He's just barely in view. It would take quite a shot to be able to get it where he wants it, but it's a feat he’ll have to accomplish. Failure is not an option. Failure gets them all killed.  _

_ He places his sight right at the mans temple and simply waits. His quiet steady breathing the only thing accompanying him in the night as small snowflakes gently flutter to the ground around him. It's barely anything and doesn't disrupt him in the slightest except to remind him just how cold his body should be feeling. But it doesn't. He’s warmed by the rush of adrenaline along with the slight nervousness which he would admit to. The stress of not knowing what would happen was starting to get to him.  _

_ Kamski is talking with someone completely out of view of the window. Connor can practically see the irritation in his frown as he glances to the window. He knows he's at a disadvantage if there’s a sniper outside. Very briefly Connor wonders if the man he was meeting stood there purposefully to put Kamski in position of the window. It wasn’t a bad idea on their part. _

_ He waits. Even when things start to happen, as money is being exchanged, he waits. Kamski is looking at something on a table. Connor can't quite see that either, but he can make out Elijah's expression, his eyes widen with surprise and a pleased grin grows on his lips.  _

_ And that's when Connor sees it. His opportunity. Gavin steps in front of the window just well enough he could pass this one off as a misfire. Those in higher circles wouldn't believe him. With this action he would forfeit his life, but it would at least buy him time to run before anyone investigated a little too far. _

_ He doesnt waste a second. Once he knows Kamski is in the best position he’ll possibly get tonight he can’t wait any longer. His finger hovers over the trigger for only a mere fraction of a second before he curls his finger and squeezes. It doesn't take much and he can feel the knockback before he hears the sound of the discharge. His eyes stay glued through the scope and wide open.  _

_ He watches the aftermath, as all in view jump from the sudden bullet that cracks the window and lodges itself in the head of the most notorious gangsters this city has seen in decades. Connor feels a surge of both relief and pride as he watches the man's body crumple to the floor.  _

_ Gavin's head whips around and looks out the window in his direction. For a moment their eyes meet through the scope. Connor knows Gavin can't see him. He can't make him out from this distance, but he knows he can see the end of the rifle and identify the model. He’s smart enough to deduce who might just be on the other end.  _

_ Gavin would know exactly who just shot Elijah fucking Kamski. _

  


Gavin sat in the dark of the motel room, his face illuminated only by the thin strips of light from the streetlamp bleeding through the blinds. He was hunched forward, his elbows on his knees and his eyes cast to the ground, his handgun within reach. He had only an hour to think this all over, to weigh the rest of his life's worth. Did he regret leaving Connor alive? There were moments when he was walking back through the frigid alleyways where he wondered if he was making a mistake. The bastard lied to him and betrayed everything they stood for.

Had that much really changed while he was in prison? Connor was a completely different person than the one he left. The one he knew would never have killed someone and though he tried to remind himself that his cousin was cold blooded and wouldn't have hesitated to take someones life, he was still family. The only family he had left anyways after his mother's passing. 

He wrung his hands together. There was a scab on his left thumb of a cat scratch that reminded him he’d be giving up everything, and for what. What had Connor done that deserved him to go running back? Absolutely nothing.

So why then did he still feel a tug that made him want to run out that door and stand for the next hour at the train station with nothing but the clothes on his back? There was a lot of things he missed about his life before being locked away, but Connor wasn't one of them. Or at least that's what he would tell himself whenever he felt a trickle of loneliness try to creep into his thoughts. 

I’ll tell you everything. The words were stuck in his brain. They replayed over and over and over and like the fool he was he allowed a little glimmer of hope to attach itself to them. What if this had all been one big mistake? He’d never know if he didn't try.

He’d be betraying both Kamskis organization as well as the police. He knew that if either caught him he was a dead man and that he'd never have a normal life. Not that he ever had one anyways but being on the run was less desirable than any other outcome.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Bright red numbers ticked away the minutes. He still had a good majority of the hour but he was pretty sure his mind was made up. It was made up long before tonight. He thought back to the Walmart parking lot and Connors indifferent expression as he was taken into custody. He had to know the truth, if for no other reason than for closure. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar ringtone of his burner phone. He reached for it. 

It was Andersons number, probably wanting to know what the fuck was going on. Last he’d told him he was going to a deal with Kamski. He hasn't contacted the Lieutenant in almost a week now since that night. There was no need. The case was worthless. Elijah Kamski would go down as a national hero, a technological pioneer killed before his time, or whatever bullshit the newspapers and media articles would come up with. He was tempted to pick it up but before he could give it any rational thought the buzzing stopped and he was left in silence once more. A simple message popped up.

You've been compromised

-HA

Gavin wanted to feel pissed at the annotation down at the bottom. How many times had he told the lieutenant he fucking knew it was from him every time, he didn't have to sign it. But his eyes were glued to the three words the message contained. He felt the ice cold dread flow through him and his eyes darted to the door.

How long had he known that? Didn’t matter. If that was true then he didn't have a choice, not like he ever did anyways, and he needed to get out of here. It would only be a matter of time before Chloe ordered a hit on him. Or Zlatko tried to finish what he started. 

Within seconds he was on his feet. He kept his gun in hand and pressed his back up against the wall. Though it may not be true it was best to assume someone was already out to kill him. He’d done this dance enough times when Kamski was alive not to fuck it up instantly. 

That line of thinking landed him at the train station at exactly twelve forty five and he spent the next five minutes cursing out his fucking luck. He was deeply fucked and once again, it was Connors fault. The man had one chance to set this right or so help him God..

The words died before they could even form in his brain. He rested his forehead against the cold leather steering wheel. His eyes threatened to close but he knew he didn't have time to relax and likely wouldn't for a while. Just the thought made him realize just how exhausted he was. 

Gavin made sure his handgun was in the back of his pants before he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He threw his keys onto the front seat and locked the car with the button on the door.

A soft click sealed his decision for good.

He pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and protect himself from the cold already nipping at his skin. Every step felt heavy, but he didnt prolong this moment. He refused to look back at his car. It wasn't like he was walking away from anything important or sentimental.

He gently picked at the scabbing cat scratch.

Well, maybe one thing was important, but it's not like the feral thing ever had an attachment.

He walked through the front doors of the station and checked his watch.

  


00:52 am

Eight minutes until the bounty on

Connor Stern

Is in effect.

  


Connor should be here. Did he mean to meet at the front or on the platform? He scanned the nearly abandoned looking station and voted for the latter. The bastard didn't really think he'd be getting on a train this early did he? He'd never been here so early in the morning. It was almost like a ghost town.

He paid 3.75 and glanced to his watch again. The machine took its sweet fucking time to print him his ticket. He was about to throw hands with the thing until it finally dispensed the little slip he could shove into the terminal. The little doors opened and he hurried through them but he was stopped at the stairs. Would Connor go inbound or out? His best guess said out but fuck if he wasnt still anxious about being wrong. This Rose person may be his only chance, if Connor was telling the truth that he knew a safe place to go.

He went down the outbound stairs to the platform and he tried to keep the disappointment from weighing too heavy on his chest. He didn't see Connor all the way down the platform. The bastard didn't show..or maybe he picked the wrong train. He shouldve been more fucking specific, the fucking prick.

"Gavin?" A familiar voice echoed in the dark and he whipped around to find its source.

Connor stood on the other side of the tracks. He must've gone down a different set of stairs and though the thought repulsed him now, he was relieved to see him.

"Hey." Was all he managed to say. In the tunnel he could hear the sharp whistle of the train.

"You came."

Connors voice sounded scratchy like he, wait, had he been crying. Gavin couldn't quite make out his face in the dim lighting.

He shook his head, "Not for you!" He called across just before the train whooshed in between them both. The doors swung open and the two of them stepped inside.

Once in the light Gavin could clearly see the redness in Connors eyes and the slight puff of his cheeks. Gavin could also now see the pouty frown on his lips. He would feel bad if he didn't hold so much resentment towards him right now. He looked down the train car but there was no one else in sight. Still, he didn't feel comfortable sitting and instead grabbed one of the poles.

"I figured." Connor started and moved to grab a hand hold by Gavin. "But Im still surprised. You always were so thick headed."

"Don't make me regret not shooting you."

"We both knew you weren't going to pull that trigger."

Gavin scowled at the empty seat in front of him, but Connor was right. He wasn't exactly hard to read.

"I wasn't gonna come-"

"There it is."

"But my identity was compromised." Gavin finished through gritted teeth

Connors eyes narrowed, "Compromised? Who else knew?"

"Your whole division by my guess. Doesn’t really matter does it? Funny I never saw you there. It must've been when you were on break being my cousins lapdog and pretending you didn't know me."

Connors splotchy cheeks reddened. "I had no choice Gavin."

"Right, that part of all that bullshit you wanted to tell me?"

The train turned into a tunnel and plunged them into a darkness only broken up by sporadic lights on the walls. Connor nodded, but he said nothing else. He lifted Gavins arm to check his watch.

1:00 am

The bounty on

Connor Stern

Is in effect.

Set at, Two Million

Wanted: Dead

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
